The Fantasy
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Birthday Fic for Romana Lady President Of Gallifrey . This is a bunny she gave me awhile ago AU 4X06 Some fantasies do come true while others result in a very awkward Connor. Special thanks to vampireluvr for her help with the Connor part. Memily, Jecker
1. Chapter 1

****Happy Birthday Romana Lady President Of Gallifrey! Anyways, this will be a two parter and I will have part two up tomorrow (: **

**Connor**

Connor watched as the four girls, Jess, Jenny, Abby and Emily, headed up the stairs to the bedroom. What did girls _really _do when they were alone. Was there more to it than talking about their boyfriends, but was there more to it than that?

He stared down at his wine glass, cursing himself for having drank so much after things had gotten weird with Abby, his mind _always _got carried away when he drank too much. He leaned his head back against the back of the armchair and closed his eyes, before opening them and glaring at the ceiling. _Why must you make me wonder these things?_ he cursed his mind silently for the weird girl on girl fantasies his mind was producing.

_It was intoxicating, the thought of the girls placing feather light but sensual caresses on each other's soft skin. He could picture the quiet sighs of pleasure and wanton moans elicited by the erotic touches. Everything from the flush that would sweep across their cheeks to the lustful gleam in their eyes painted a most enticing picture. He shivered in a way that was anything but negative at the thought of Abby's role in the sinful acts of two females. Four females, technically. That did nothing to help his state of daydreaming._

"What is wrong with you?" Becker asked, sitting down on the sofa nearby.

"Nothing," Connor said quickly, darting to his feet, "I'm going to go…fix another drink! Another drink seems like a great idea!"

Becker glanced after him amused, Connor just got stranger and stranger by the day.

**Jess**

Jess followed Abby, Emily and Jenny up to the bride's suite. She hung back next to Emily as Jenny and Abby chatted away, glad of the other girl's presence so she wasn't a complete third wheel.

Jenny motioned to the closet when they reached the bedroom, telling the girls to pick out dresses for the ceremony tomorrow. Abby and Emily went first and Jess perched on a vanity stool.

"So," Jenny turned her attention to Jess, "How long did it take you?"

"How long did what take me?" she asked confused.

Jenny laughed, "To get Becker to go out with you."

Jess was immediately flustered, blushing deeply, "Becker and I are just friends, it's not like that…not at all!"

"I saw the way he looked at you, you actually get him to smile, which trust me is an accomplishment!"

"She's right," Abby said as she rifled through the closet, "Before we got trapped, I think I saw Becker smile maybe twice. So come on, it's just us girls, what's going on there?"

Jess blushed, remembering what had happened the previous night, the bomb in Ethan's flat, leaping into his arms after she'd disarmed it. The feel of his strong arms around her and his hand in her hair had been intoxicating. She'd never been that close to Becker, close enough to bury her head in his neck and inhale the clean soapy smell, mixed with the scent of his cologne.

"Jess, earth to Jess," Emily's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Sorry," she said, blushing deeper.

"Talk," Abby said, "Start with what just had you out in LaLa Land."

"I was thinking about the bomb in Ethan's flat last night…about after…"

"After?" Emily prodded, pulling a black dress from the closet.

"We hugged, well technically I ran into his arms…"

"And it felt right?" Jenny asked.

"Ever since we met, it's felt right," she said smiling softly.

"Take it from someone who knows Becker, Jess if you want him, you're going to have to make the first move."

Jess wandered downstairs later that night, unable to sleep, it was after two in the morning and she'd assumed she'd be the only one up, so she hadn't bothered putting a robe over the midriff cami top and short pajama shorts she wore.

"Jessica, are you alright?" a soft voice sounded from behind her, a voice, she would no anywhere.

She turned slowly, finding Becker at the counter.

"I'm fine, just thirsty," she said with a small smile, trying not to focus on his muscled arms which were revealed by the black tank top he wore, "What about you, what has you up at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep," he responded, eyes sweeping over her.

**Becker**

Becker couldn't take his eyes off of her, the small pajama set she wore, showed off her long legs and the top, revealed her flat stomach, her hair was slightly tousled from sleep, she was beautiful.

He watched as a blush rose to her cheeks under his gaze and a small smile played at his lips. He fancied her a great deal and had no doubts that she reciprocated, and in that moment they were alone in the dark kitchen, there was so much running through his head in that second.

_It's against the rules to get involved with a member of the team, besides I can't afford the distraction, _he tried to tell himself, before finding himself studying the way the moonlight reflected off her pale skin. _She's also the most amazing girl…woman you've ever met, don't let her slip out of your grasp, _he mentally argued.

Before he could change his mind, he did something quite brazen, something that had the ability to turn out very good, or get him slapped. He stood and crossed to where she stood looking out the glass doors. She did exactly what he'd hoped she would and turned as he walked up.

**Jess**

Jess heard Becker's footsteps behind her and turned from the door, she barely had time to register his closeness before his hands were on her cheeks and his mouth was crushing down on hers.

Her body reacted instantly, one hand shooting up and wrapping through his hair, the other grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him closer. She'd wanted this, wanted him, for so long, but she'd never thought it would happen.

She felt her back hit the cold glass of the door as the kiss intensified, she gasped and ran her hands down his chest, before they broke apart, both breathless.

"I should have done that along time ago," he said with a small laugh.

She smiled, "Yes, you should have."


	2. Chapter 2

****A good bit shorter than Part 1, but I thought it made a nice ending (: And yes, I said tomorrow, but I wanted to get this up for you!**

**Matt**

Matt waited at the bottom of the stairs, only glancing down briefly to adjust the sleeve of his jacket. When he looked back up, he saw Emily descending the stairs, she looked breathtaking in the form fitting black dress she wore.

"You look beautiful," he said, holding his arm out to her.

She smiled, blushing softly, "Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself," she replied.

That was when he noticed it, the ring she'd always worn, the one he'd assumed to be a wedding band, was gone. He couldn't stop a slight smile from playing at his lips.

"What happened to your ring?" he asked, curiosity having got the best of him.

"It was never a real marriage, only one of convenience, and status, now that I'm here, I want a chance to start fresh, find out what real love is," she said glancing over at him.

"Well, I hope you do, you deserve the best Emily."

She glanced over at him, her brown eyes dancing in amusement, "Are you really that naïve, Mr. Anderson?" she asked, before brushing her lips softly over his and heading inside to take her seat for the wedding.

Matt stared after her dumbfounded, bringing his fingers up to rest on his lips briefly before heading inside as well.

**Becker**

Becker knocked on the door to the room Jess was using to get ready.

"Come in!" she called.

He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the deep pink, off the shoulder dress she wore, he was completely enamored.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Of…course," he stammered.

"The stupid zipper is stuck, is there anyway you can try?"

"Sure," he walked over, taking the zipper between his fingers and pulling it up slowly.

He could feel Jess shiver under his touch, and turned her around, kissing her deeply.

"You look stunning," he told her, before taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

**Connor**

After the wedding and departure of the happy couple the team milled around on the porch of the estate. Abby sat on the railing with her back against his chest, Matt stood nearby, talking softly with Emily and exchanging the occasional brief kiss, and Jess and Becker sat on the porch swing, a container of strawberries between them. Jess' giggling filled the silence as Becker bit a strawberry out from between her fingers that she'd been about to eat.

Connor couldn't help but smile.

"Never thought I'd see this day," he said softly to Abby.

She looked up and smiled back, "It's nice, everyone so happy and relaxed."

"So, I have a question," he mused, "What _did_ you girls do last night?"

"Girl talk and manicures, why?"

"That's it?" Connor asked.

"Other than deciding on dresses, yes."

"I'm never bloody drinking again," he whined.

Abby quirked an eyebrow.

"Let's just say my imagination got a little carried away."

Abby looked perplexed briefly, before pulling a face, "Connor, please say your joking!" she cried, slapping his arm.

The outburst drew everyone's attention to him and he looked away sheepishly. Becker stood and walked over, smacking Connor upside the back of the head.

"I have no clue what you've done, but I'm sure that was justified," he said, before returning to Jess, who, along with Matt and Emily, was laughing hysterically.

**Matt**

"I think we're the only sane ones on this team," he told Emily, with a smile.

"It's nice though," she said, "You're not just co-workers, you're like family."

"You're part of that family now," he said kissing her forehead.


End file.
